Elaborate Lives
by WrittenOnTheSubwayWalls
Summary: The power that erupted from Anna's sacrifice created some serious inconveniences for the currently incarcerated prince from the Southern Isles
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything that has to do with Frozen except for this fanfiction idea.  
**_

**_A/N: There's just something about Hans and Elsa together that seems so right yet so wrong._  
**

**Elaborate Lives**

**...**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Bored. _

He rested his head back against the gray wall of his cell and stared up at the barred window to his right. The sun had just peeked over the horizon and an annoying beam of light was hitting him in the eyes. Every few seconds, it would be cut off he assumed by some large tree branch. The result was a dizzy flashing that made his temple throb. Outside his enclosure, a relentless bird chirped and whistled, aggravating his already pounding headache. He _could_ move himself out of the light and plug his ears, but that required moving, didn't it?

Was his leg falling asleep? Mm. To fix that required moving too.

The stone cell, located just outside the palace walls, was small and cramped and the smell of the place was almost enough to make a man tie his own noose. Glass littered the floor near his right boot and he was pretty sure a family of mice were enjoying his company and the leftovers of his daily meals. Now, two months doesn't seem like a long time in the grand scheme of things, but sitting and staring at a wall made tedious minutes feel like tedious hours and, honestly, he didn't know how much more of it he could take. Two months and he hadn't even been given a proper trial. Apparently, convicting your own royal family member of attempted murder, scheming, and treason was a difficult task.

"Hm." He chuckled at the thought. His brothers hardly batted an eye in his direction before the Arendelle mess...

_They see him now, don't they _

Hans cringed and pushed his back straight against the wall, trying to relieve the aching pressure put there by his less than luxurious bed. His brothers had never been kind to him, not since their parents' death ushered his oldest sibling to the throne. Being in charge of an entire kingdom, plus the added bonus of some rather rambunctious young princes, had aged King Edmund too quickly and now there he sat: cold, calculating eyes, ever-present frown, unwavering opinions...

Even when it had come to Hans' most recent misfortune, his brother refused to meet his gaze and instead looked over his head and spoke to the masses of Hans' temporary fate. The rest of his family scowled and sneered. Not one of them spoke in his favor. Not one of them offered a hint of support. They dressed him in rags and left him in a peasant thief's cell surrounded by guards with a blanket, a bucket of water and a blade. The blade was to keep up decent appearances, but his brother Augustus, Twelfth son of the Southern Isles, had thrown it at him with a slew of awful words one could not imagine being said to a little brother by one's older brother. It hurt, yes, but not enough to break him and he shaved with it every day to spite the bastard.

There were rarely any visitors, as expected. Augustus always seemed to be the bearer of news, if there was to be any for him, and it always ended with an unwelcome kick or some other form of humiliation. Other than that, Edmund, had been to his cell twice. Both times had been very late in the night. Both times Hans had pretended he was asleep to get out of having to talk to the king.  
Pointless scolding and more humiliation just didn't seem worth acknowledging his eldest brother's presence. Could you blame him?

The sunlight faded behind a cloud and Hans' mind began to wander to different topics. He thought of the dripping ceiling and wondered how long it would take before the gathering puddle rose up to drown him. He thought of the bee that was building a nest in the corner of his barred window. He thought about Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle... _accidentally_, of course.  
_  
Hmff!_ He could just imagine the little snow witch and her sister prancing about their ugly castle, breaking people's necks with patches of ice and being adored for it.

_Jealous?_ His mind teased. Jealous of some inept queen and her little orange headed imp of a sister?  
Never.

"Brother!"_ A _Strong, brassy voice hollered suddenly from outside his cell door. Hans' heart pounded with fright and shot a particularly painful ache through his upper chest. His hand came up and pressed over the cotton of his shirt. The pain wasn't exactly surprising. Ever since the Arendelle incident, the strange attacks were becoming more and more frequent and harder to deal with.  
Panic attacks, he thought, but even when he's completely calm his heart still sent painful shocks and shivers wracking through his body. The thought of it actually being a serious problem was a thought that he tried hard to suppress.

Outside the door, there was a bark of orders and a jingling of keys.

"I'm Busy." Hans called out mockingly, blowing a piece of hair out of his face, his hand still pressing over his heart. The door shook on its hinges, a key clicked, and light poured into his small living space. The prisoner closed his eyes and turned his head away to stare back at the wall in front of him. His chest continued to ache.

"Well, well, well," Despite the pain, Hans dropped his hand and stared forward. A shadow cast over him. "What a mess! Had a bit of a temper tantrum did we, little one?" His brother's boot crunched on the broken glass. It was clear to him now who stood in his doorway.

"An accident." Hans bit out. His eyes looked up to the broken mirror in front of him. It hadn't been an accident. "I _am_ capable of those, you know. Not everything I do is despicably planned to shame the family."

"HA! An accident?" The older, much larger in stature, prince crouched down in front of his little brother's sprawled out legs, taking in the sight of the once too cocky young man slumped against the walls of a broom closet sized cell.

The smile on Augustus' face made Hans' blood boil.

"I suppose it _all_ was just a big accident then, eh? Never Hans' fault, is it?" The blue cape hanging off his brother's shoulder draped over his knees as Augustus shuffled closer.

"Why are you here, _Gus_?" He spat. This brother would never visit him for the kicks. There had to be a reason. The faster he got it out of him, the faster he'd be gone.

"I've brought good news, little one!" The ass laughed and threw his giant hand on Hans' shoulder, squeezing it and shaking him with little care. "A trial date. A new cell! Smaller than this one, of course, maybe a bit more glass on the floor." Augustus' thumb ran absently through the messy hair on the side of Hans' head and the young prince immediately jerked himself away, scooting some to the left, sliding shards of glass with him.

_Not afraid.  
He wasn't afraid._

"When?"

"So eager to race to your conviction, Hans?"

"When?" The prince repeated, keeping his tone level. Augustus' smile faltered and in an instant there were hands around Hans' neck, slamming the back of his head into the wall and choking him. The prisoner saw stars, bright colors, and then his brother's face through the narrow blackness. His stomach lurched and his chest ached more than ever.

"L-Gogh!" Hans rasped.

"You will be moved tomorrow in preparation for your trial." Augustus spoke evenly. "You'll be walking in clear view of the people you have shamed." The hands assaulting him disappeared and the disgraced prince fell completely to the side, his face never so happy to enjoy the feeling of broken glass.

A foreign hand ran quickly through Hans' sweaty hair. "Do us a favor and try to make yourself look decent tomorrow, eh?"

A slam echoed through the room. The jingling of keys. The shouts. The whispers.

Was he gone? Was the world still looking? Could he sob now?

Hans cursed and rolled onto his back. The pain in his chest had not dulled, even with the new added pain of his abused throat and tender skull. The temperature felt like it had dropped ten degrees and his body shook uncontrollably.

That was normal. For Augustus, that was normal. He never had been sure why the "nearly youngest" prince of the Southern Isles hated him so much, but for Augustus that was normal. Perhaps it was jealousy of Hans being the youngest and the last to receive the most attention and affection from his mother? The simple fact that Augustus was larger than him? Hans didn't know and had long lost interest in ever knowing.

Lying down was making it worse so, slowly, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. The room spun.

Like everything else involving Hans, Edmund had never paid any attention to Hans' suffering at the hands of his cruel sibling. As cold as Edmund seemed, he was sure if the king had known what Augustus was doing to him, he would have never sent the brute. Hans could almost hear the fake stories Augustus would tell of how much he cared and how he should be the one to bring the news to Hans because he was the "closest". If "close" meant being choked to death and slammed into a wall, Hans would much rather have the flat out ignoring, thanks very much.

When the world finally started to slow down, he leaned over the broken pieces of mirror. He pressed his fist to his chest and swallowed. Was he having a heart attack? No. He was too young! Was it a panic attack? He wasn't even sure what those were supposed to feel like!

He scrambled for the biggest piece of glass he could find and stared at his reflection. He looked pale, but he hasn't exactly been sunbathing lately. His eyes looked a little blood shot, but that could have been anything from Augustus' assault to his lack of sleep. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, turned his face side to side-

What was wrong with him?

...

* * *

**A/N**: Well? How 'bout it? Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything that has to do with Frozen except for this fanfiction idea.  
**_

**_A/N: Many thanks for the much needed support! _  
**

**Elaborate Lives**

**...**

**The Power of Sacrifice-**

* * *

...

He found her braving her own storm across the barely visible frozen lake. Not another living soul within earshot, he'd _thought_.  
A million nasty plans ran through his head as he tried to calculate how he should handle the snow queen. As he approached, his mind eventually settled on one twisted truth:

"She's dead because of _you_!"

The witch's eyes widened and the storm came to a deafening halt. The moment was surreal. All his plans, everything he'd been working towards these passed days were finally coming to a satisfying close.

Hans felt for his sword.

On her knees before him, Elsa sat quietly sobbing. Her hands covered her pale face and the glittering train of her ice-blue gown settled around her in an almost comforting motion. She was beautiful, no denying, and the passing thought did occur that it would be a shame to see the first born daughter of Arendelle lifeless and drowned in red. The woman he had first planned to make his by any means necessary had swiftly become a potential murder victim in his heinous plot, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit disappointed.

Anna was pretty enough, but far too young and adventurous to be an obedient wife. If she had only stayed in Arendelle instead of galloping after her wicked sister, perhaps he would have kept her for the pet she was capable of being. What was a man to do when given such a perfect opportunity to rule a kingdom without annoying ties of the past monarch? He would rule his way. He would do what he wanted, not what the remaining shard of Arendelle's King left instilled in his daughters. He would slay the monster and take the throne with feigned heavy heart and rule as if the two had never existed.

This was it. This was his chance to win!

The sound of metal rang, but Elsa didn't move an inch.

_Ready or not, witch_

With two hands, the sword came down...

"NO!"  
_  
__**WOOOSHH!**_

Hans hit the ice before he was able to comprehend what had happened. Something hit him hard and he felt the sword fly from his grasp and a burning sensation erupt in his lungs and around his collar bone. It felt cold and hot all in one dreadful couple of seconds. The pounding of his heart echoed in his ears. His world swirled to black and not soon after he was being punched in the face and flipping over the edge of a ship into the melted waters below.

How's_ that_ for a failure?

* * *

The horrid chirping of birds awoke the imprisoned thirteenth son of the Southern Isles. Opening his eyes and giving the odd view around him a strange look, the young man came to the realization that he'd fallen asleep on the glass littered floor. Perfect! Crick in his neck, ache through his right arm, and OH! His chest was still killing him! _Fantastic!_

Pushing himself up was a damn task. "Ahshh! Shit!" One armed and dying all over, he managed.

Outside his cell, soft whispers that sounded like nothing more than hisses mingled with the annoying demon birds. Hans shook out his arm and sighed. Today was the day of his trial, wasn't it? Or was he just being moved in preparation, he wasn't sure. Either way, he threw water on his face and tried to smooth out his clothes that best he could. He must look atrocious. Rips and tears all down his sleeves with a ripped pocket and an unknown stain near his crotch_. Lord_, he must look gorgeous.

Of course, he didn't have much of a way of telling for sure what he looked like. The mirror mishap had left him without the luxury of a reflection.

_"Good morning, your highness... No, nothing sir. Not a word."_ The guard's whispers were getting louder. If they were moving him, they would do it soon.

Well, he was ready.

* * *

...

"My queen, try to keep moving! We are expected back by lunch!" A small child tugged on the skirt of Elsa's aqua and black gown. The girl's blue eyes shined as she stared up at the beautiful queen of Arendelle.

"Oops! Hello there, sweetheart!" The young girl laughed and blew a kiss, her braided hair whipping about as she spun.

Elsa took it all in. The sights, the sounds, the smells! Arendelle was beautiful in the fall. The air was crisp and the leaves were a gorgeous array of colors: orange, yellow, green, red, it was incredible! And _finally_ she could leave the grounds and enjoy the festivities with her people. Fall was all about food, if she understood correctly, and Elsa was more than glad to participate. She had come a long way in the two months since her coronation as queen; she was braver, less afraid of hurting the ones she cared about, and more active in getting out and experiencing life along with her sister.

The thought of Arendelle's lively princess brought a warm smile to her face. Anna was the happiest her sister had seen in years. She was constantly moving and dragging the blonde boy, Kristoff, behind her on every adventure. The boy was a little rough around the edges. The queen had been skeptical at first, but it looked like they were taking things slow and that was fine with Elsa.

"Look!"

"My! It's the queen!"

"Lovely! She's lovely!"

Her heels clicked on the uneven stone pathways around the market. Her royal adviser, Delling, hooked his arm with hers to steady her strides.

"Good morning, your majesty!"

Children wearing bright smiles ran and danced around her legs, waving their toys around liked golden prized possessions. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. To them, their toys _were_ probably the most important possessions they owned. She would do anything to revisit such innocent times... but then... No, she would never wish to go back.

"Queen Elsa! Your highness!" Delling moved to step in front of his queen. Elsa pushed him to the side with a gentle hand.

"It's fine."

A very large woman, about four times the queen's size, waddled up to her with a swaddled baby that was blowing spit bubbles on the bosom of her cloth dress.

"What a lovely day!" She adjusted her baby. The child cooed. "What a lovely dress! What lovely hair you have! I once had lovely hair too, but huh! Well, you know, age catches up to us all." The woman rambled. "Have you visited my husband's bakery? The finest bread! Oh, you really should come and see right now!"

_What?_

"Uh..." Elsa shrugged and started in the direction the woman was waddling. "I would love to?"

"Don't forget to smile!" Her adviser whispered and nodded to the guard on her right. Delling, adviser to the queen of Arendelle, was a tall man and had a very large nose that sometimes contained a few rather odd looking specimens. That aside, he was good-natured and kind. Her father had trusted him with his very life. Elsa couldn't quite say the same, but she did trust the man to an extent. "Hamish would love to see the bakery too." He declared, patting Elsa's guard on the back. Elsa shook her head.

Elsa's guard was a bit of a character too. All around large and in charge, Hamish was as sweet as a kitten on the inside. Although, his deep voice and big powerful looking muscles did often end fights before they started.

Hamish grinned and took out his tiny cloth change purse. "OOOOooo! Do you think they'll have those little crescent shaped tarts with the flake crust?"

"Here! Come in!" The woman squealed. All three of them stepped into the small quaint shop of the baker's wife and Elsa's senses were immediately overcome by the wonderful smell of freshly baked bread and sweet glaze. She happily breathed it in deeply.

If there was one thing the queen loved more than chocolate, it was glazed sweet bread.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to- " The baker, as chubby as his wife, turned around. His pan of bread nearly slipped from his grasp. "my... uh..." He stuttered, looking the three of them up and down.

"It's the queen!" His wife squealed and nudged her husband. The baker's eyes grew large.

"You highness!" He gasped excitedly and set his tray on the work bench. "You are welcome here, Queen Elsa, anytime! A roll?" He offered snatching a steaming lump from a basket.

Mother always said it wasn't polite for royalty to eat with their hands in public, but... Oh, that smell!

"Yes, I would love one."She gently took the roll from the baker's hands and held it to her mouth. It took all of Elsa's willpower to not eat the warm roll in one bite.

"And for her companions? Gentlemen?" The baker offered. Following their queen, both her adviser and guard gratefully accepted the gift.

"Thank you so much, that was delicious!" She covered her mouth, still chewing.

She loved the days spent seeing and learning about the people and businesses of her kingdom. Everyone was pleasant and happy. Some had ideas of new trades and others just wanted to know if she would marry their sons.

_Talk about awkward..._

One very persistent father was the owner of the kingdom's most popular silk and jewels shop. The very same shop had fashioned her mother's crown before she wedded her father.

"He is a good worker! Handsome! Adoring!" The tradesman begged, pointing to his quivering gangly son. Elsa took an uneasy step back. Delling and Hamish only stood nervously twiddling their thumbs. Of course, he'd have nothing to say at a time when she actually needed advising!

"I'm sure he is ...uhm..." _Oh, dear._ "a _very_ hard working, lovely, young man, but uh... I'm just not looking for marriage at the moment." She smiled. "Thanks for ...asking?" _This was painful._ "I am honored."

"Sooner or later you'll have to find someone, your highness." The tradesman said in a huff. "If it's not too bold to say."

It was, but Elsa wasn't cruel enough to sat so. She pursed her lips and gave Delling a glare.

"Elsa!" The shout made her jump out of her skin. She turned quickly and, to her great relief, saw Anna's blonde male friend. Kristoff, out of place winter hat and all, smiled and fumbled with the small box in his hand. "Erm- uh _Queen _Elsa, I mean."

"Kristoff." She smiled and gave the small box a glance.

"I thought you were with Anna." Delling chirped. The man never had any patience when it came to Kristoff. The thought had more than once crossed Elsa's mind that Delling believed Kristoff was not good enough for her sister's bloodline. Of course, he would never say it aloud... at least he hadn't _yet_.

"I _was_, but she saw Olaf and wandered off somewhere..." He shrugged. "I had some shopping to do anyway.

"Oh?" Shopping in a store full of diamond rings and holding a small wooden box big enough for a ring?

Elsa's heart gave a nervous jolt. "I'm sure Anna will be at lunch." She tried to reel herself back in, but... "W-Will you be joining us?"

* * *

...

This was it.

The guards chained his wrists and pushed the prince forward. He stumbled into the sun and shivered at the odd contrasting chill in the air.

Something in Hans' gut sank. A feeling of absolute dread tore through him. What if he was to be hanged? Or tortured? What if he was locked away, not seeing the light of day for years? He wouldn't ride his horse or read on the grass or... or anything!

_You deserve it_. A voice in his head hissed.

Did he?  
He didn't kill anyone, he only tried to! That has to count for something!

_You left that girl to die._

Yes, well no one is perfect.

"Keep up, idiot!" The bearded guard on his right yelled in his ear. The guard on his other side, holding the chain connected to his shackles, nodded and stepped up his pace.

They quickly walked passed the other unoccupied cells. Two guards on either side, three marching on ahead, and three behind him. Like a giant clump of imperial idiots they passed from the stone prison to the small grassy courtyard area in front of his old home. Hans didn't look up, but he could feel the stares, the glances, and the eyes that were judging his every breath.

The disgraced prince. The _stain_ on the royal family table cloth.

"Move! Stay back!" The guards shouted to a few unfortunate people who nearly crossed their parade. Time seemed to slow in those few moments with Hans' face heating up with the embarrassment of it all. He swallowed.

_Strong. Strong. Be strong!_

The pain in his chest that he'd thought had subsided, came back with an angry vengeance. It pulsed with every heavy beat of his heart and made each step a near impossible task. Still, the prince tried to hold his composure as he passed by the faces of his family's people.

"Evil." He heard a peasant whisper.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Frozen or anything that has to do with Frozen except for this fanfiction idea.  
**_

**_A/N: What? finally updated? YES! Had a big life change and I do apologize. Hopefully my next chapter will be out much sooner. Read and Review! You are appreciated! _  
**

**Elaborate Lives**

**...**

**Start of New-**

* * *

...

_Tap  
Tap  
Tap_

Nervous was putting it mildly.

For the past seven minutes Elsa had stared at her sister's blonde male companion with the ferocity of a hawk, her fork stabbing the same chunk of potato until it turned to mash. The heel of her shoe tapped the floor creating a circle of ice around the legs of her chair. The boy was up to something, that was certain, and Elsa wasn't sure she was ready for that something to finally break loose at her dining table.

The way it seemed, Kristoff was even _more_ on edge than her; his hands shook, he was uncharacteristically talking faster that than his mouth could make noise, and tripping over his words as if he had never sat at the table of the queen and princess of Arendelle before

"T-This foo-" He cleared his throat. "This food is so gr- it's really goo- it's- I love it!"

Anna quirked an eyebrow and reached over to poke her fork in his food. ""Uhhhaaare you sure? You haven't touched your plate."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't."

"Have!"

"Haven't."

A few palace servants hurried around their chairs with bottles, filling their glasses. Elsa covered hers with her bare hand.

"No more for me, thank you." She had barely touched the wine that was in her glass now, why on earth would she want more?

"I'll have some more!" The boy chirped. He held it out an shook the fine glass in the servant's face. Anna, as usual, was completely oblivious.

"I met our new stable boy today. He's really sweet!" The girl shoveled some fish into her mouth and continued. "And also, I guess, kind of awkward. I mean, he's got a _really_ big nose. Have you seen it?"

"Anna." Elsa scolded, but if the subject would help ease the tension in the room... "As a matter of fact I have." It wasn't a lie.

"Come on, the guy's face might as well be a giant beak!"

The sisters giggled. "Yeah, alright. It's pretty unusual."

Lunch was always an intimate setting. The small dining room was floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the castle's lavish garden. When it was not a window it was white, the perfect bright afternoon get-together location. The dress was casual (casual for royalty at least) and the food was a fine assortment of fish and fruit. The room itself was meant for regular family lunches and was better suited for casual attire and conversation. Growing up, the great dining hall had been for everyday dinners, but... Well, more often than not, Elsa and Anna found themselves having dinner in the small dining room as well. It was less lonely when the room wasn't so big.

The giggles and light-hearted teasing subsided into awkward silence once again and, to Elsa's terror, she noticed Kristoff begin to fumble with something he was hiding under the table. He swallowed hard and caught her looking at him. He looked away and cleared his throat.

_Here it comes._

Anna was saying something to her, but all she could manage to do was nod and give her a tight smile.

_It's too soon_, she thinks. Her sister is still too young...

_Or maybe you just can't bear to entertain the thought that your little sister has found love before you._

No! Elsa was happy for her sister, she was... and ... well... She supposed two months is better than only a few hours. It seemed like only yesterday her sister was running up to her and demanding her blessing at the coronation. The youngest prince of the Southern Isles' conniving face flashed before her, covering Kristoff's dorky nervous twitches.

What if Kristoff wasn't all he seemed either? What if he breaks her heart? What if he hurts her?  
No, this was silly. Kristoff was _not_ Hans. Anna would be fine.

Right?

"Anna," Kristoff announced. He combed his hand through his blonde hair and slid his chair back. _"_Anna I umm ...Before the queen I wish to ... Uh..." The sisters looked at each other. Elsa faked a confused shrug.

"... to- um errrruhhh-ask or beg- NO! Ask is a good word ummmm..." The poor guy looked like Olaf on a hot summer day without his flurry. He quickly ran his sleeve over his forehead, his smile crooked and wrought with insecurity. "Pffshh! Is it hot in here?"

"Kristoff?" Kristoff stood and Anna stood with him, a look of frightened concern distorting her usually carefree air.

"N-No, nothing's wrong or anything I just have something to say."

_UGH!_ At this rate, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to propose now. They would get to the altar and it would take an extra two years for the man to say the word yes.

"Anna..."Finally, he gets down on one knee and opens the small box. Elsa sits back in her chair and watches her sister's ideal moment unfold, watching the mixture of emotions that instantly started spreading across Anna's face.

Inside the box, a ring with a beautiful twinkling diamond catches the sunlight and shines before her sister's eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Elsa stops breathing. There it is. He said it.

Anna stared dumbfounded. Her eyes scanned the ring, his face, her shoes...  
Slowly, she brushed some stray hair out of her face and picked the ring out of the box. She held it between her fingers, a small smile appearing and growing bigger and bigger by the millisecond.

"I - I -...Oh Kristoff." Her sister began to sob. "I couldn't be happier!" She quickly wiped her hands down her damp face and bounced up and down with delight. Her green and lilac skirt twirled and jumped with her.

She laughed. "Kristoff, yes!"

The boy's face lit up with a light slimier to that of a small child opening their first and only birthday gift. His hand moved to take the ring from the box, but Anna beat him to it, taking the ring from the box and throwing the box over her shoulder. It clattered somewhere behind them.

_Don't let them see_

The ring is on her finger and Anna is already waving her hand in her sister's face screaming at the top of her lungs.

_Don't let it show_

Elsa feels like she is going to be sick, but she smiles anyway and takes her sister's hand.

"You have my blessing, both of you." Anna squeals with a teary-eyed grin and throws herself into Elsa's arms. Kristoff, having regained his courage, joins the embrace.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
_...

* * *

"Get moving."

Nowhere near soon enough, they approached the palace. The gates opened and Hans was led inside through the back kitchen. Familiar faces hurried out of the way and stared wide-eyed. Two young girls he did not recognize tried their best to pretend the potatoes they were peeling were the most interesting specimens in the world. One was peeling so vigorously she nicked her thumb.

"It's the prince." He heard a woman mutter. Prince indeed. Bound and dragged through his own home, hunched like a kicked dog. Dirty like a dying field mouse and just as hungry.

Hunger pains were the least of his worries today, he thought bitterly, with his trial just around the corner and his mysterious, new, very painful, illness tearing up his insides.

"Move!" A guard shoved him forward, tripping him up a few steps. Hans rolled his eyes. Was that supposed to make him walk faster?

They marched him down several familiar red and gold adorned wings before finally coming upon a room he remembered well. In his youth, it was often used by live-in servants, grounds-men, etc. If he remembered correctly, it had been turned into a supply closet nearly a decade ago. Throughout all its changes, the outside of the room remained the same: large oak door, metal handle, painted portrait of some lakeside nailed into the abused wood. In fact, the only modification he could see at the moment was the presence of Hans' most hated brother standing tall and broad-shouldered, the look on his face infuriatingly smug, and leaning against the frame like he had better places to be.

"You look atrocious." Augustus scoffed.

His grey coat was buttoned up to his chin and his black boots were, as always, flawlessly shined. The days when Hans would wear such a get-up felt like no more than a distant memory when he stared up at those dark green eyes, just a shade darker than his own. They were not of equal status anymore, were they? It was enough to make him laugh.

"Well?" His brother held out his hand. Hans couldn't quite place his brother's mood, not that there was a mood of Gus' he preferred.

The head guard nodded, fumbling to take the keys out his pocket and hand them to Augustus. The tall brunette twirled them on his finger and winked at his little brother who, in return, glared daggers at the big-headed ass.

"Going in?" Augustus kicked open the door behind him and gestured to the guards. Hands still chained, Hans was pushed in. He stumbled and fell gracelessly to the floor with a loud _'OOf!'._

"Watch it, now. Don't leave scuffs. This floor was just cleaned!"

The young prince's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger as his, much bigger than him, brother threw the door shut in the guards' faces and laughed. He was trapped alone in a room with Augustus.

Hans shook his head, not bothering to pick himself up off his knees. A chill ran up through him, churning his stomach and stinging the flesh around his lungs.

No one else? There was honestly not a single brother other than Augustus who would deal with the family screw-up? Not Salvar? Not Elbert? Oliver? Rudolf? Anyone? He would never expect Edmund to show his royal face, but _truly_... no one?

He lifted his head. The room was bare aside from a fairly large wooden basin of water, a sponge, and a new set of clothes in the far corner.

A large mirror took up the right-hand-side wall entirely.

"I see you've failed miserably at making yourself look presentable." His brother's boots rounded behind him. It felt horrible to be completely at someone's mercy, didn't it? Now, why did he feel like he deserved this?

_"Hans..." A young girl's voice cried in his memory. She sounded like she was dying._

"Don't worry, little brother!" The boots stopped. A spark of pain beat from inside his chest.

_She sounded like her heart was breaking.  
_He felt cold.

"Aren't you lucky to have a _loving_ older brother who- who...holy...holy..."

Hans, not noticing the interruption in his brother's flow of words, opened his mouth to hiss a hate filled retort when a strong arm wrapped suddenly around his upper body. His brother grunted in his ear, hauling the smaller man to his feet in one great pull upwards. Now standing, Augustus spun Hans around to face him and held him there, his large hands crushing the younger's shoulders. Hans waited for his world to stop spinning, then opened his eyes one eye at a time.

Truth? He was expecting to see a fist flying at his face...

Instead, he found Augustus staring stupidly at him, the man's mouth open and his eyes squinting as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the... What is?" Gus sputtered.

Hans was confused. Any and all things that would or should be wrong with his skull would be Augustus' fault and the elder had never cared before about scars he'd left on his younger brother's person.

"What is it now?" Hans spat, unable to take the quiet without explanation.

"Your hair. It just- ... I saw it..." The larger man blinked and blinked, finally moving his left hand to run gently through his brother's dirty hair. Hans grimaced and pulled himself away, disgusted. To his surprise, Augustus let him. It was almost comical, his brother looking like an old spooked horse.

A few moments later and Gus had managed to pull himself out of whatever weird delusion he was floating in

sort of.

"Clean yourself up, brat." Augustus mumbled, but the words, strangely enough, held no hostility. "I'll be back." The brute turned to leave, still looking like he'd just spun himself around in one too many circles.

_That was strange._

The door slammed shut.

When the jingling of keys outside the door were silent, Hans stepped back. He pressed his hand over his heart and moved it in tiny circles while looking around at the contents of the room.

* * *

_**...**_

_**A/N: Next chapter will be all Hans. Don't worry! :3 ttfn!**  
_


End file.
